Baby Not On Board
Baby Not on Board is the twelve episode of Season 3 on WWE Total Divas. Summary Eva admits to Jonathan that she doesn't want children in the future, which brings chaos into their fresh marriage; Rosa suffers a "wardrobe malfunction" during a tag team match, which puts her job at risk, and Brie and Nikki finally get together during a family meeting. Recap One week after Paige’s introduction to the “Total Divas” coterie, the WWE Universe meets the next new addition to E!’s PopSugar-dominating wrecking crew, the wild and crazy Alicia Fox. Initially positioned as a free-spirited partner in crime to Rosa Mendes’ cautious envelope-pushing, Foxy soon ends up an unwitting accomplice in a particularly harebrained scheme by Rosa to manufacture an on-air “wardrobe malfunction.” (She’s motivated by an earlier, entirely accidental incident during a match that earns her a ton of new Twitter followers.) The duo abandons the plan pretty much immediately, though some innocent gossiping by Foxy among the Divas locker room makes its way to WWE brass, who come down hard on Rosa in reply. It seems as though “Total Divas’” newest wo-mance will be over before it even begins once Rosa sniffs out the source of the leak, but Alicia manages to talk her off the ledge and the quirky twosome continues its march into Episode 13. Less likely to last the next five minutes is the relationship between The Bella Twins, which is fraying by the second and isn’t helped by Brie’s nonstop attempts to extend the olive branch to Nikki. John Cena advises Brie to simply give her sister the space and time necessary to cool off, but a big extended family gathering forces the two into conversation. Nikki’s reluctant at first to even acknowledge her sister’s presence, though some goofiness softens her up and reconciliation, though not immediate, seems likely on the horizon. Exhale. In the wake of her health scare from a couple of seasons ago, meanwhile, Eva Marie decides to check up and see if she will still be able to have children if she so desires. The good news is that everything seems to be in working order … except for her desire to have kids in the first place, which it turns out she exaggerated so as not to drive off family-oriented Jonathan during their whirlwind romance. The timid truth-bomb she drops on her husband leads to a big blowup on his part. However, after several hours cooling off steam at his local CrossFit, he’s much more amenable to the new terms of his relationship, and resolves to treat Eva’s decisions with a softer hand – provided she’s up front and honest with him. Oh, and Paige is fascinated and intimidated by Big E’s chest. Aren’t we all? Image gallery TD_312_Photo_02-3856422909.jpg TD_312_Photo_03-2463852395.jpg TD_312_Photo_04-213906120.jpg TD_312_Photo_01-2094335559.jpg TD_312_Photo_05-2075705950.jpg TD_312_Photo_06-3803288548.jpg TD_312_Photo_07-2511774578.jpg TD_312_Photo_08-84524771.jpg TD_312_Photo_09-1913556597.jpg TD_312_Photo_10-315164560.jpg TD_312_Photo_11-1708013318.jpg TD_312_Photo_12-4240926396.jpg TD_312_Photo_13-2344637994.jpg TD_312_Photo_14-363119497.jpg TD_312_Photo_15-1654911775.jpg TD_312_Photo_16-4222263973.jpg TD_312_Photo_17-2360185395.jpg TD_312_Photo_18-470978466.jpg TD_312_Photo_19-1796587316.jpg TD_312_Photo_20-971265107.jpg TD_312_Photo_21-1323525317.jpg TD_312_Photo_23-2699888105.jpg TD_312_Photo_22-3622450559.jpg TD_312_Photo_24-1049202762.jpg TD_312_Photo_25-1234084060.jpg TD_312_Photo_26-3498570086.jpg TD_312_Photo_27-2810233328.jpg TD_312_Photo_28-926932065.jpg TD_312_Photo_29-1077472503.jpg TD_312_Photo_31-1475892612.jpg TD_312_Photo_32-3471901758.jpg TD_312_Photo_33-3119920296.jpg TD_312_Photo_34-663920907.jpg TD_312_Photo_35-1351979421.jpg TD_312_Photo_36-3382493223.jpg TD_312_Photo_37-3197890737.jpg TD_312_Photo_38-774171936.jpg TD_312_Photo_39-1495522742.jpg TD_312_Photo_40-1874785237.jpg TD_312_Photo_41-414827331.jpg TD_312_Photo_42-2175832825.jpg TD_312_Photo_43-4139229807.jpg TD_312_Photo_44-1758672844.jpg TD_312_Photo_45-533989210.jpg Category:2015 television episodes Category:WWE television episodes Category:Total Divas episodes Category:Total Divas (Season 3) Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Eva Marie Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes